Cousins ?
by SmokeandFeathers
Summary: Neji e Hinata sozinhos em casa? Perfeito!


_Cara... Eu acho que tô pirando._

_" Me solta!" - Ela berrava enquanto eu arrancava-lhe os cabelos." Tu tá me machucando!"_

_É, realmente tô pirando._

_Rolamos pelo chão, eu, por incrível que pareça, levando vantagem. E, sem contar que proferi uma dúzia de xingamentos, do mais baixo calão possível._

_" Sua piranha de cabelo rosa! Confiei em você! Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga! Sua mal-caráter duma fica!"_

_Foi mais ou menos isso, sem contar nos violentos golpes que lhe desferira. _

_Isso seria algo normal, caso eu não fosse Hinata Hyuuga._

_"Pare com isso, Hinata!"- Naruto gritou, tentando inutilmente arrancar-me de cima dela. " Você perdeu o juízo?"_

_Soltei-me dela, e ele foi me arrastando. Puxei meu braço bruscamente da mão dele, sem encará-lo. _

_" Eu te odeio." Proferi, depois de um longo silêncio. Parecia irreal, afinal, eu sou a pessoa mais amorosa que existe nessa droga de planeta. E eu não sei o que diabos me deu pra atacá-la daquele jeito. _

_" Você o quê?" Ele me pareceu confuso._

_" Te odeio." Repeti baixinho._

_" Mas, Hina..."_

_" Me deixa em paz." Ele tentou tocar no meu braço, ao qual eu me desvencilhei com destreza._

_Fui andando, todos os olhos curiosos me seguindo. Até mesmo Neji me encarava assustado. Pfff... Acho que ele jamais imaginou a priminha idiota dele fazer um papel de louca._

_É, eu realmente pirei._

_" É sério que tu esfolou a cara da Sakura?" Hanabi perguntou, dando uma generosa garfada no seu pudim. _

_" É, sim, Hanabi." Respondi deveras mal-humorada. Minha cabeça estava a milhão, depois de eu ter chorado a noite inteira._

_" Puxa, que irado!" Ela riu, divertida, antes de dar outra garfada no doce._

_Neji me olhava de um jeito diferente. Com interesse,talvez. Estranhei. Afinal, ele sempre me olhou com desprezo. _

_" Você tava lá, Neji?" Hanabi lhe perguntou e finalmente ele parou de me encarar. _

_"Estava." Respondeu,seco. Tomou um gole de café, e voltou a me encarar. _

_" E quem foi que tirou você de cima dela?" Ela voltou a perguntar, nunca se cansando do assunto. Minha irmã detesta Sakura._

_" Foi o... Naruto." Falei, o nome saindo estranho da minha garganta. _

_" Puxa... E o que..."_

_" Chega, Hanabi!" Gritei, e ela me olhou assustada._

_Levantei -me bruscamente, quase derrubando a minha cadeira. Senti os olhos dele me seguirem e isso fez uma arrepio involuntário percorrer minha espinha._

_Passaram-se duas semanas depois da surra que dei em Sakura. Faz duas semanas que ela namora com o Naruto. Meu suposto namorado. Isso acabou comigo. Toda vez que eu tenta a fechar os olhos, a cena dele me traindo com aquela maldita vem a do que ele disse pra ela. " Hinata é uma boba. Nunca gostei dela. Sempre te amei, Sakura. Malditos. Filhos da tempo, se eu comi em algum dia, foi um milagre. Sem contar que eu voltei a ser a mesma tonta de antes. E papai estava preocupado comigo._

_" Hinata, minha querida... Você precisa se alimentar. Não deixe um garoto estúpido como esse te deixar tão mal. Ouça, vamos viajar, está bem?"_

_" Olhe papai... Agradeço sua preocupação. Mas eu não estou com a mínima vontade de viajar. Eu quero ficar aqui e superar. Não pretendo fugir dos problemas."_

_" Tudo bem. Mas não deixarei você ficar sozinha. Neji ficará com você."_

_Aquela última frase me fez pensar. Ficar com Neji? Estranho. Ficar perto dele é estranho. Ele nunca fala comigo. Ele nunca olha pra mim. Ele sente uma estranha repulsa quando meu nome é mencionado em algum lugar. Já vi isso. E é triste pra caramba. _

_" Tudo o que o senhor achar melhor, papai." Proferi, finalmente. E sorri. Ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça e não falamos mais naquilo._

_" Tchau, Hina... Vou sentir saudades." Hanabi falou, abraçando-me ternamente. _

_" Eu também vou..." Falei, retribuindo o abraço. _

_" Tchau, Neji." Ela disse, abraçando- o também. Ele retribuiu o abraço. Olhei-o curiosa. Se fosse comigo , jamais retribuiria. Vejo-os afastarem-se e meu coração aperta. É, vai ser um longo verão._

_" Você tá com fome? " Falei, mexendo lentamente as panelas. Dei folga pros empregados. Coitados. Trabalham tanto. _

_" Estou." Ele respondeu, ríspido como sempre. _

_Arrumei a mesa. Almoçamos mudos. Aquele silêncio incomodava. Eu queria falar algo, mas o que..._

_" Ele não te merecia."_

_"Hãn?" _

_" Naruto não te merece. Ele é um babaca."_

_Encarei-o curiosa, as minhas mãos apoiando-se em meu queixo._

_" Então... Se ele não é bom o bastante pra mim... Quem seria?"_

_" Eu." _

_Tô embasbacada. Neji? Me querendo? Mas que merda tá acontecendo aqui?_

_Ele se levantou, indo em direção á sala. Levantei-me junto, interceptando-o. _

_" O que você quis dizer com aquilo, Neji?" _

_Ele não disse nada. Apenas me olhou com aquela expressão séria que ele sempre teve. _

_" Porque você não fala comigo,Hãn? O que eu te fiz?_

_Ele não falou nada novamente. Desisto. Soltei-lhe o braço, e ia saindo, quando ele agarrou meu ombros. Olhei-o assustada, perdendo o equilíbrio. Senti a respiração quente dele bater em meu rosto. _

_" Eu tentei."_

_E apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro. _

_Momento surreal esse. Segurei-lhe o rosto, e ele me olhou. De uma maneira diferente. Amorosa, talvez. E então ele me beijou. Nunca senti nada igual. Nem mesmo quando o Naruto me beijava. Milhões... Não, bilhões de borboletas voando loucamente pelo meu estômago. Pode parecer clichê, mas não consigo pensar em nada mais mágico que isso. As mãos dele percorriam loucamente meu corpo, apertando minha cintura, minhas nádegas, tudo! E então, ele me largou._

_" Me... Me desculpe." E saiu._

_Minhas pernas tremiam, e eu não conseguia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Fiquei parada um tempo, até minhas pernas resolverem obedecer._

_19:00 horas. Bato na porta dele, e ele se recusa a abrir. Bato mais uma vez. Nada. Desisto e vou pro meu quarto. Não conseguia tirar o que aconteceu mais cedo da minha cabeça. Por que diabos ele me beijou? _

_Ouço a porta da frente abrir, e ando suavemente até a escada para ver quem é. É o Neji. E a Tenten. _

_" Fico tão feliz por estar aqui contigo!" _

_" Que bom." Ele responde, um pouco entediado. _

_Eles sentam no sofá. A tv é ligada. Tenho de me aproximar do corrimão da escada pra ouvir o que eles estão falando._

_Ela se aproxima dele para beijá-lo, mas ele a afasta. Tenten olha-o confuso._

_" O que foi, querido?" _

_" Isso não está mais dando certo. NÓS não estamos dando certo."_

_" Como assim?" _

_" Eu não te amo, Tenten. Me desculpe."_

_Ela emudece. E eu posso adivinhar que ela tá chorando. _

_" Mas, Neji..."_

_" Eu pensei que eu te amasse... Mas eu tinha me equivocado. Eu amo outra pessoa. Não é certo eu te iludir mais. Você é uma boa garota. Vai achar alguém legal."_

_Ela levantou, desferindo em seguida um forte tapa no rosto dele. _

_" Eu não quero outra pessoa! Eu quero você, seu imbecil! Eu te odeio!_

_Saiu correndo,abrindo a porta e fechando-a com um baque surdo._

_Puxa, coitada da Tenten. _

_" Quanto tempo faz que você está aí,Hinata?" _

_Pulei. Porra, ele me viu. Saio correndo pro meu quarto, envergonhada._

_Ele aparece na minha porta. Não o vejo, pois estou com a cabeça afundada no travesseiro._

_" Não precisa ficar envergonhada. Fui tolo em trazer Tenten pra cá."_

_Levantei-me, olhando-o. Ele aproximou-se, sentando na beirada da cama. _

_" Você realmente não gosta dela?"_

_" Não, não gosto. Achei que gostasse,mas estava errado."_

_Abaixei a cabeça, envergonhada. _

_" E... E de quem você gosta?"_

_Ele sorriu. O sorriso dele é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi em minha vida._

_" De você, sua boba." _

_E então,ele pulou em cima de mim, fazendo-me cócegas. Tento afastá-lo, pois estou sem fôlego de tanto rir, porém é inútil. Ele me beija novamente, o peso do corpo dele em cima do meu. Senti uma estranha onda de calor percorrer meu corpo. Ele acaricia suavemente a lateral do meu corpo e eu sinto um arrepio na espinha. Ele tenta desabotoar o meu pijama, mas eu o impeço._

_" Neji... Nós somos primos. Isso... Isso é errado."_

_" Você me ama?"_

_" Sim." _

_" Então, não estamos fazendo nada de errado." - E ainda tentando desabotoar - " Eu te amo, Hina. E eu quero tanto vê -los. Eles parecem perfeitos."_

_Corei. Tirei minhas mãos da frente, deixando que ele prosseguisse. Em um minuto, eu estava semi-nua. Neji contemplava de uma maneira sacana, e eu senti minha bochecha queimar. _

_" Puta merda... São lindos! Posso... Posso tocá-los?"_

_" Bem... Vá em frente."_

_Ele acariciou-os, beliscando-os suavemente. Eu arfei. Ele me beijou novamente, engolindo meus gemidos. Senti uma ereção monstruosa friccionar-se em minha perna, e de repente o ambiente pareceu quente demais._

_Fui tirada de meus devaneios pelo puxão brusco que ele deu em meu shorts. _

_" Me desculpe. É que tá meio difícil de segurar."_

_Ajudei-o, tirando a calcinha. Ele se abaixou, forçando minhas pernas._

_" Abre."_

_Céus, que vergonha! _

_Obedeci . Neji enfiou a cabeça entre minhas pernas, sugando meu ponto mais sensível. Gemi, tão alto que até me assustei. Ele continuou seus atos, até que eu... Bem... Vocês sabem. _

_" Eu quero te tocar."_

_Neji sorriu, deitando-se na cama. _

_"Vá em frente." _

_Puxei-lhe a bermuda, em seguida a cueca e então aquele enorme membro saltou pra fora. Coloquei minhas mãos na boca._

_" Meu deus, como é grande!"_

_" Toque-o" - Neji me encorajou,rindo. " Mexa-o de baixo pra cima."_

_Obedeci novamente. Peguei nele e fiz o que Neji mandou. Ele contorceu-se de prazer, soltando um gemido que tão alto que me excitou. Não somos tão quietos assim. Deve ser algo genético._

_" Coloque-o na boca."_

_Parei meus movimentos. Na boca? Como assim?_

_" Mas, Neji... Acho que isso não vai caber na minha boca."_

_" Tente."_

_Olhei-o e ele sorriu. Tudo bem. Se é pra fazê-lo feliz, que assim seja. Abocanhei aquele mastro enorme, lambendo-o e mordendo-o suavemente. Neji contorceu-se , e vendo que ele gostava, tentei fazer mais rápido. É... Ele ejaculou na minha cara._

_"Oh... Hina! Desculpe... Eu... Eu..."_

_Dessa vez fui eu quem ri. Pulei em cima dele, beijando-o ternamente. Em seguida, deitei-me, e olhando-o de uma maneira angelical, que a propósito só eu sei._

_" Venha. Eu te quero."_

_Ele veio, meio receoso._

_" Você têm certeza? Não gostaria que fosse o Naruto aqui?"_

_" Claro que não. Eu te amo. Sempre te amei... Até quando você roubava minhas bonecas e fazia da minha vida um inferno. Quando você começou a namorar com a Tenten, fiquei arrasada. E então, comecei a gostar do Naruto. Resumindo, eu te amo. E quero que você seja meu homem." _

_Ele sorri mais uma vez. Abre minhas pernas e se posiciona entre elas. E me penetra. Mordo os lábios, cara é dolorido. Neji me acalma, beijando meu pescoço e meus lábios. Uns minutos depois, nós nos sincronizamos. Cara, foi tão mágico. Os gemidos, o suor, os movimentos... Foi a coisa mais perfeita que já aconteceu comigo. E então, eu gozei. E em seguida foi ele. Caímos, exaustos, e ele me abraçou._

_" Te amo, Hina." E beijou minha testa. Ficamos abraçados por um tempo, até o bichinho do sono nos pegar._

_" Correu tudo bem por aqui?" Papai me perguntou, abraçando -me fortemente. _

_" Sim, papai. Tudo está ótimo!"_

_Ele sorri, e se afasta. Neji entra na sala, vindo em minha direção. Dá um tapa no meu traseiro e ri._

_" Ei, agora temos que tomar cuidado,hein?"_

_E sai. É, todo cuidado é pouco. Especialmente com Hanabi por perto._


End file.
